


Wave

by postmanlink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, fluff despite the goddamn apocalypse, honestly the best type of fluff is that chill fluff with a spice of angst in the background, very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanlink/pseuds/postmanlink
Summary: She was a goddess and he was human – their bond was, by nature, fleeting – but for once, just this once, she would let the water wash away her thoughts. Very short drabble.





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally much longer and angstier, but two things happened: one, it didn't seem like Hylink anymore; two, I simply didn't enjoy writing it. So I scrapped it all for this lighter, much shorter drabble that I feel captures their essence much better than that high school level drama I had written. I hope you enjoy it despite its length.

Hylia stood in the sea of Lanayru when the lights of dawn appeared in the sky.

Her eyes closed, she let the waves at her ankles show the passage of time in her near-stupor. Though she still found herself in her world, her mind wandered far, thoughts away from her material place.

But as if on cue, as a reminder of her own humanity, she felt Link lightly touch the exposed skin of her arm.

“Good morning,” he murmured, standing by her side in the water. Hylia turned to him, and her eyes met with his drowsy, not quite awake gaze. His hair was messy – another reminder of Hylia’s oh-so- _delightfully_ human side – and he smiled softly as she brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

Hylia turned back to the sea, letting her head rest on his bare shoulder. “Good morning,” she said back, smile audible in her gentle voice. Her hand traversed down his sandy forearm until it found his own, and he gave her a light squeeze once their fingers interlocked.

She was a goddess and he was human – their bond was, by nature, fleeting – but for once, just this once, she would let the water wash away her thoughts. For once, she would enjoy it while it lasted, for soon he would be gone like the others before him.

Hand in hand, they watched the sun rise from behind the sea of Lanayru, as if time nor war existed, and all that mattered were the waves on their feet and the pink hues of the morning sky.


End file.
